


Rise and Shine

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Kate and a civilian get trapped in a room with a bomb, they bond and get out alive.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Second Batwoman fic! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Rise and shine, you son of a bitch!” A voice came from above Kate. 

She’d been fighting a villain who had knocked her out. 

She looked up and noticed that she and another person were in a small room, Kate was tied to the chair. 

“What’s going on?” Kate asked and noticed that it wasn’t her disguised voice but her real voice. Her eyes widened; her mask was off. 

“Well, you’re tied up, there’s a bomb that’s going to explode and you’re sleeping. I thought Batwoman was better than this?” The other person said as she made her way over to Kate with a knife. 

Kate gulped, is this how she died? 

“Oh, fuck off, I’m not going to kill you. This is to free you.” The woman said when Kate asked her question out loud by accident. 

Once Kate was free, she ran to the bomb. There were five minutes until it was set to blow up. 

“Is there a phone in here? Preferably a smart phone?” Kate asked the woman who was trying to pick the door open. 

“Yeah, here. Password is 3434.” The woman handed her phone over to Kate. 

“Cute dog.” Kate remarked as she unlocked the phone.

“Thanks. Don’t let me reunite with him right now.” The woman said.

Kate nodded and dialed Luke’s phone number. 

“Kate! I lost you on comms. Are you okay?” Luke asked. 

“Peachy keen. I’m standing in front of a bomb, hold on, I’ll turn on video. Help me disarm it.”

“Hey, that’s not going to get us out of here, stop it. Come hold the phone for me.” Kate said as the woman started slamming her body against the door. 

“Sorry, I’m just very afraid of small spaces and bombs.” She said. 

“Who’s that?” Luke said. 

“It’s a civilian.” Kate said at the same time as the woman spoke up. 

“Hi, I’m Larissa.” She said as she knelt down next to Kate, taking the phone. 

Once the bomb had been disarmed, Kate was taking the door off the hinges using the Batarang. 

Larissa had found Kate’s mask and she had put it back on in case there were others. 

“So, I owe you for saving my life.” Larissa said as the two made their way out of the room. 

“Shh.” Kate said and gestured towards a door down below, they seemed to be on the third floor looking down.

“Sirens? Okay, that’s good, that means the Crows or GCPD are here.” Larissa said. 

“Yeah and the Crows are out to get me.” Kate said without thinking. 

“This way, I know this building.” Larissa said leading them away from the sirens.

“You can make it up to me by going to the ER. You’ve got a head wound.” Kate said as she followed behind the woman, just now noticing the woman was bleeding from her head. 

“Come with me.” Larissa said in what seemed like a small voice.

“Okay.” Kate found herself agreeing. 

She wasn’t sure why she agreed, other than she wanted to make sure the beautiful woman was safe. 

“Beautiful?” Kate found herself asking herself. Yes, Larissa was beautiful but what did that matter?

“Thanks. Not every day you get complimented by Batwoman.” Larissa said and Kate stopped walking. 

“You said it out loud, silly.” Larissa said. 

“Fuck.” Kate said.

Luke met them halfway to Mary’s clinic, taking the suit from Kate. Kate and Larissa then made their way to Mary’s clinic in a cab. 

“I’m Kate, by the way.” Kate said to Larissa as she held pressure onto the wound. 

“Nice to meet you, Kate.” Larissa said as they pulled up to the clinic. 

Kate paid the driver and the two made their way into the clinic.

“I thought you said the ER? Where are we? Please tell me after all this, you’re not going to kill me because I know your name.” Larissa joked. 

“No, it’s not safe to go to the ER. Besides, my step sister is a better doctor.” Kate said as they walked into the clinic. 

“Hey, Kate.” Mary said and came closer. 

“Mary, she’s got a head wound. Help.” Kate said and Mary rushed over.

After Mary had stitched Larissa’s head back up, she told the two that Larissa needed to be watched overnight in case of a concussion. 

“I’ll stay with her.” Kate said as Mary wrapped up. 

Larissa gave her a confused smile but Kate ignored it. 

Once they were at Larissa’s apartment, the two sat on the couch with the TV on, volume down low. 

“So, you’re Batwoman.” Larissa finally said. 

“Yep.” Kate nodded. 

“You’re also Kate Kane, daughter of the Crows’ commander.” Larissa said.

“Yeah. But you can’t tell anyone. Only Luke and one other person knows.” Kate said.

“I won’t.” Larissa promised. 

The two stayed up all night talking about their families, work, pasts and anything they could talk about. 

In the morning, Larissa made oatmeal for breakfast. 

“I still owe you for saving my life and for watching me during the night.” Larissa said. 

“Buy me dinner then.” Kate said fearlessly, asking the other woman on a date. 

“Deal.” Larissa said.

Kate smiled at the other woman and received a smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> Tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
